


Sweat

by SerenaJones



Series: Enter The Vault [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chaseshipping, Construction worker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaJones/pseuds/SerenaJones
Summary: Honda and Otogi on a hot summer day at a construction site. What happens next? Sweat.
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin
Series: Enter The Vault [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088705
Kudos: 1





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> Or that's what should happen. Really, this gas been in the vault for years! Any interest? Let me know, I'll try again.

Honda finished his power drink in one long pull. They tasted like sweat, but he did feel better when he drank them on days like today.

Hot. Too hot. The sun had come up at 6 and burned anything that even threatened to provide shade. Everyone on the worksite looked like they'd been swimming - except not as cool.

His radio squawked. "Baby Bear, come back."

Honda had to smile ruefully. He was the new guy on the site - having only a year under his belt - and at 6 feet tall, 200 pounds, the smallest. That combined with the fact that there was already a 'Honda' on the crew had earned him the nickname of 'Baby Bear'. He picked up the handset. "Honda. At lunch. What up?"

"Office. Now."

That was odd. Honda was on the crew. The only reason he was ever in the office was to clock in or out, or to get his check before his direct deposit had started. The only two reasons crew guys got called into the office was to get reamed for mistakes or because they were a team lead and had new orders. And since Honda was the lowest man on the totem pole, it wasn't the latter. "Why?" he asked.

There was a slight pause. Not too long, but the boss wasn't shy, so there was nothing that didn't get said where anybody could hear it.

"Guests." The radio finally squawked. "Boss wants you to babysit."

The fuck? "Roger," Honda replied. "On my way."

Honda packed the last of his lunch and his trash, and looked out at the view one last time before standing up.

In roughly two years, this view would be off-limits to him and everyone else on the construction site. That's when the building was scheduled to open and this spot - this amazing view - would be in the private office of the one and only Kaiba 'I own even the sky' Seto. And even being Kaiba's lover's best friend wouldn't be enough to buy admission.

Honda sighed, then carefully worked his way down the mix of bamboo scaffolding and completed steel beams to the ground level.

He waved off the few cat calls he got from the other crew members including flashing the bird to a few. It was part and parcel of being 'Baby Bear'.

That had been one of the unexpected parts of this job. After all the standard questions at his initial interview, the boss had asked abruptly, "you gay?"

"Huh?" Had been Honda's stunned reply.

"'Cause we got a lot of gay guys on the team, and you're young and pretty."

Honda was still laughing over that. Pretty. Maybe in comparison to the hulking brutes around him. But Honda had seen pretty men before. Hell, he lived with two of them. Jou looked like a model; Yugi like one of those rock stars that girls threw themselves at. In comparison, Honda was a tall, lumbering troll. And if Kaiba was around, even Jou and Yugi paled. If Otogi was in the room....

Honda shook his head to clear the image. Tall and willowy, Otogi Ryuji, the black-haired, green-eyed angel of his nightmares, demon of his dreams. That was a pretty man that kept Honda up nights, left his hand cramped and his arm sore the next morning. But beauties like that never looked twice at bears - not even baby ones.

Nothing on the construction site was a long trip from anything else, so Honda was still trying to clear Otogi's image out of his mind when he opened the door to find the man himself standing there.

There were other people in the trailer, but for a moment, Honda's brain was unable to process that.

Otogi, in all his glory. His hair, loose held out of his face by a pair of simple clips. Those breathtaking eyes covered by a pair of shades. His pants were skin tight, his shirt was loose but clinging and transparent thanks to sweat.

'Need to buy some lotion on the way home tonight,' Honda reminded himself.

"Can we get on with this?" Kaiba's droll voice slid coolly under the boss' loud growl, "Honda!"

Both were enough to snap Honda out of the spell. "Yeah, Boss? Hey, guys!"

It wasn't too surprising that Kaiba was here; he'd dropped by to look at plans and progress a few times. But this was the first time that Jou had come with him. And Honda couldn't even guess why Otogi was there.

"Kaiba-sama wants to see where his office will be."

Honda blinked. "You sure that's safe, Boss? I mean, I'll take him -"

"Wha're'u nuts!?" Boss shouted. "Like I'd let a rookie like you give Kaiba-sama a tour of my ass!" Boss bowed to Kaiba. "Forgive him, he's young. I am the site manager. I would be honored to show you the space. Baby Bear! Go get me two hard hats and harnesses. Pronto!"

"Yes sir!" Honda rolled his eyes as he rushed to the supply shack and found the equipment.

This had to be a Jou idea. Honda had mentioned the view to his roommate; the blond must have, in turn, mentioned it to Kaiba. But why drag Otogi along? Not that Honda was truly complaining. Any excuse was a good one if he got to see that face.

Honda grabbed three sets of equipment - if there was one already in the office, he hadn't seen it - and got back to the trailer as quickly as he could.

The Boss, Kaiba and Jou were out front.

"Over here, kid!" The Boss called out. "I'm very sorry, Kaiba-sama, but I have to put these on you. It's a long way down if you slip."

"Put two on Jounouchi," Kaiba quipped.

"Oh you're funny." Jou grinned as Honda helped him strap in. "He thinks he's got a sense of humor."

"He is dating you," Honda offered. "That's gotta be a joke."

"And that's how you repay me, huh?" Jou smirked. "Some friend you are!"

"Repay you for what?"

Jou just snickered.

Honda looked around. "Where did ‘Togi go?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Apparently, the 'dear lady' finds the weather too hot to endure."

The Boss smacked Honda in the back of the head. "Show some respect! Otogi-san is resting in the air conditioning. Get him a drink and keep him happy until we get back." Boss bowed to Kaiba again. "This way, sir."

Honda looked at the office trailer, then glanced at Jou's retreating back.

This is how you repay me, his friend said.

Thanks, friend.

Honda took a deep breath. Hopefully they'd go about halfway up - all the way to the unbuilt 52nd floor with civilians broke all kinds of laws - and be back in ten minutes.

Ten minutes alone with the man of his dreams? A large bottle of lotion.

He opened the trailer door. "What do you want -"

"Close the door!" Otogi snapped. "You're letting the heat in!"

"Right." Honda stepped in, and closed the door. "Sorry. All we have to drink around here is coffee and canned stuff."

Honda drank in Otogi's lean form, draped across the cheap futon. His nipples, visible under the drenched shirt looked like pink candies begging to be licked, sucked....

Honda turned away before his fantasies got the better of him.

"Oh. It's you." Otogi's voice was softer and lost the sharp edge it maintained in public. "Anything's fine. Jou said he wanted to show me something, but he didn't say he was going to drag me all over the city first. I didn't know you worked here."

Honda shrugged. "Didn't seem worth mentioning. It's not like I'm the designer or something. Just one of the crew."

"Hmm." Honda heard movement. "So about that drink. Something cold, nothing carbonated."

"Right. Sure." Honda hurried off to the machine.

Don't picture him naked, he chanted. Don't. Just don't.

Honda got a pair of sports drinks.


End file.
